


Distractions

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Exploration, F/M, Masturbation, R plus L equals J, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenage Jon and Sansa, Voyeurism, but they don't know it yet, im rubbish at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon and Sansa haven't really seen each other for nearly three years. She's grown into a woman now and Jon can't help but notice.Set in Winterfell - Jon's 19, Sansa's 17.Slow burn smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please let me know if you find any typos.
> 
> First chapter is Jon's POV - second will be Sansa's.

She had always been beautiful. Everyone knew it. She was beautiful when she was a babe, beautiful when she began to toddle and beautiful as a young girl. But Jon thought that Sansa Stark had never been more beautiful than she was now, a maiden of seven and ten, returning from a stay at Riverrun that had lasted six moons.

In truth, Jon couldn't really recall the last time he'd seen his pretty half sister. Before her departure to the Riverlands, he himself had joined his father on a tour of the great Northern houses that lasted three moons in itself. And before that, she'd learnt to keep a distance from her bastard brother. Lady Catelyn instilled a foundation of indifference into her eldest daughter and often busied her with persuing the art of being a Lady - meaning that it would sometimes lapse into weeks before he even caught a glimpse of her about the castle.

But this girl - no - this woman in front of him - she was a familiar stranger. A stranger that made his mouth water in curious way.

She had returned to Winterfell from her travels and everyone was gathered in the courtyard to welcome her home. Jon of course was not invited into the welcome party but by coincidence happened to be walking his horse back towards the stables when Sansa arrived through the large gates.

He'd been shocked into standing still when he first saw her. Her slim childish frame now sported soft womanly curves - curves that made Jon's fingers itch to touch the flesh beneath the fine fabrics of her pretty dress. Her face had always been attractive but carried the roundness of childish youth - it now housed regal high cheekbones, icy yet warm eyes and plump smiling lips.

Jon's chest tightened at his reaction her - his traitorous body and sick mind.

_She's your sister._

He shook his head to try to dispel the sinful thoughts - but then she looked at him. Her eyes locked with his in a way that they never had before. He wondered what she saw - bastard, half brother, stranger? He hoped she did not see his incestuous want for surely she would be disgusted. This silent conversation they held for what couldn't have lasted longer than twenty seconds had been the longest they'd had in over two years.

And then the Stark family enveloped her in the their excitable welcome, herding her back into the keep as they embraced her and asked her questions of her travels.

Jon was sure that things would go back to how they had been, with each of them knowing of each others presence at Winterfell but never witnessing it, never feeling it.

*******

Jon attributed the fact that he thought of her while fisting his cock that night down to his shock at how she'd grown. Grown into a perfect Lady while nobody was watching, only to be presented like the reveal of a slight-of-hand magic trick that street entertainers used to draw you in with awe. He tried to feel guilty afterwards but sleep overtook him.

He was wrong to assume that things would go back to normal.

The very next day Sansa was walking the courtyard - something she never used to do for fear of dirtying her fine dresses. She was with two of her pretty new female companions - they had travelled with her up from Riverrun and had caused quite the stir among Robb and Theon.

The ladies stopped their leisurely walk to watch the sparring - something else Sansa was never interested in before.

Jon was matched against Theon - who he swiftly bested - even with the distraction of Lady Sansa's presence. Sansa clapped and Jon felt a ripple of pride run through his veins and a blush creep across his face that had nothing to do with his physical exertion.

He chanced a glance in her direction as Robb readied himself to take Theon's place against him. Sansa practically beamed back at him - where had she been hiding THAT smile all these years? The kind of smile that had the potential to start wars among men. Jon puffed out his chest trying to impress but he knew she'd be cheering for Robb during this match - her true brother.

Robb had skill and speed to match Jon but he suspected that Robb may get the better of him this time due to the redheaded distraction leaning over the fence, watching with fierce blue eyes. His suspicions were not met however - he'd forgotten that Robb had distractions of his own with Sansa's new companions also watching.

Somewhere in his mind Jon saw the ridiculousness of this. Sparring was meant as training for the battlefield - where blood, filth and death would mar any glory and blot any pride. And yet, here, right here he felt like a stag during rutting season, showing off his deadly antlers in front of his doe.

There was definitely a rush of glory and pride as Robb fell to his knees after a particularly forceful blow from Jon. Robb looked up at him with a hint of annoyance that didn't last - Robb had Winterfell, he would be Lord. Robb had auburn curls, undeniable charm and eyes as bright as Sansa's - he didn't need this win as much as Jon did. Jon had nothing.

To his utter shock, Sansa was clapping and beaming once more.

A serving maid scurried across the dusty floor holding a tray with a large jug of lemon water and a small stack of crude cups. She set the tray down on an upturned barrel within reaching distance from the yard fence. Surprisingly, Sansa moved towards the drink before any of the sparring men could. She poured the refreshing liquid into three cups. Jon almost thought she was serving herself and her companions - but no. Sansa took the first cup and brought it to the fence nearest Jon.

He was in such shock that he nearly didn't close the gap to receive his refreshment. Sansa was serving HIM? And not just that, but serving him first before the future Lords of Winterfell and the Iron Islands? The fact that she was serving anyone should have amazed him enough but this? This was insane.

Robb and Theon didn't seem to notice as they began conversing with Sansa's companions - both of them leaning against the fence, trying to display their firm, fit figures off as best they could to the admiring women.

"Well fought" Sansa smiled as Jon's fingers brushed hers in taking her offered drink.

".....Thank you Lady Sansa...." These were the first words they had spoken to each other in what must have been nigh on three years and Jon struggled to find more.

".....I hope you enjoyed your stay at Riverrun..."? He managed before taking a gulp of lemon water.

"Oh yes - it was lovely". She responded brightly, flashing that smile of hers again. "I shall have to tell you more when you are less busy - I wouldn't want to impose on your training time".

"I..... I would like that my Lady" Jon stuttered in shock.

Sansa studied him. Raking her eyes up and down his frame as if this was the first time she had ever seen him.

"I bid you good fortune for your next match - although I'm sure it's not needed" Sansa said before curtsying and returning to her friends to pry them away from Robb and Theon and back into the keep.

_What was that?_

Jon thought of her that night too. He tried to think of other girls as his strokes increased - one of her companions, the blonde one - she was pretty.... The new serving maid with the buxom chest and seductive sway in her hips as she walked.... The milkmaid who had let Jon kiss her three moons ago. None of them would do. Jon became supremely frustrated before giving in and imagining red silky hair, ocean blue eyes, porcelain white skin and that smile on her rosy lips. He thought of those lips on his before imagining them roaming his body the way her eyes had done that day at the yard. Finally he imagined those lips taking in the hardened length that was in his hand, sinking down and dragging up. Warmth....wet....tongue.....piercing eyes looking up at him. He was frustrated no more as he spilled across himself with a forceful grunt.

_Sick. Your sister....half-sister._

********

Jon had initially thought it a bad idea - sneaking up on Sansa and her friends as they swam, bathed and splashed about the river. But now - now that he was watching three women in drenched thin shifts that had been rendered transparent with river water, he was glad Robb had talked him into it.

It had been Theon's idea. He'd somehow found out the girls plans to visit the river to swim and decided with Robb to follow and watch. So there they were, the three of them crouched behind a mound made of boulders and moss, watching the women as their clothing became more and more revealing the more they swam and splashed one another.

Robb was there for the brunette, Jon was sure of it. But Theon would be watching all three, including Sansa - the thought turned Jon's stomach - not in an older brother protective way in which he should be doing, but in an angered possessive way. He didn't like the thought of Theon looking at Sansa's curves as her shift clung to her body or her plump perfect breasts.

"Gods"! Theon breathed as the three women walked out of the water together.

"You'd better keep your eyes away from Sansa Theon - you prick" Robb whispered - although he couldn't bring himself to look at Theon - finding it too difficult to tear his eyes away from the practically nude newcomers to Winterfell. Jon stayed quiet.

He didn't even notice the other two women as the three of them climbed up the bank. Sansa looked like a goddess - The Maiden of her New Gods come to life - he thought. His fingers itched again like they had that first day of her return.

The girls sat fairly close to where the voyeurs hid. Close enough for their conversation to be heard as they sat, basking in the sun, letting their skin and shifts dry.

"They can't be all that dreary can they"? The brunette said.

"The Iron Islands? Yes of course they can.... Besides, do you really like him that much Bonny? His people are reavers and rapers"! The blonde interjected.

Jon noticed Robb's frown and Theon's smug smile beside him.

"I don't know.... I just think he's charming is all" Bonny responded.

"Not as charming as Lord Robb " the blonde said, swaying her upper body in a girlish manner.

Robb looked conflicted beside Jon - he'd obviously lusted after Bonny but was flattered by the blondes affections.

"That's my brother you're mooning over Jenny" Sansa chided.

"So"?! Jenny said indignantly "he is!..... Besides you said that Jon Snow had grown handsome since you'd last seen him - isn't he your brother too"?

Jon felt himself grow painfully hot.

"Half brother" Sansa retorted.

"Does it make a difference"? Bonny asked. Sansa shrugged and lifted her head towards the sun, seemingly finished with the conversation. Both of her friends mirrored her shrug in response.

"You know what they say about bastards like your Jon Snow don't you"? Jenny said after a while, a mischievous grin across her face.

"Don't call him that" Sansa snapped before relenting her quick temper. "What do they say"? She said in a curious tone.

"They say it's in a bastards nature to seduce and ravage maidens. That they can entice even the purest maid to ruination with their wandering hands, tongues and their...." Jenny motioned towards her cunny.

"Jenny"! Sansa scolded as she sat bolt upright. Jon heard Robb and Theon quietly snicker next to him.

The girls returned to their sunning positions before Bonny broke the silence "still..... I wouldn't mind a bit of ravishing every now and again". All three girls descended into fits of giggles.

Jon was in shock - he'd never considered that women would converse about such things - let alone a fine Lady like Sansa. He liked the thought and wondered what else they spoke of.

"Do you believe it all then"? Sansa asked when the laughter had died down.

"I don't know...... Maybe......they also say that their more likely to be well endowed" Jenny replied with a grin. "Perhaps I'll test the theory on your Jon"? She cocked a brow.

"You leave Jon alone Jenny.... He's too sweet for the likes of you - if anything you'd be the ruination of him"! Sansa retorted. The three were lost in their laughter again. Jon could feel amusement in Robb and Theon's eyes as they turned to look at him. He was in for some teasing later he was sure.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV

It was a big shock - no - a huge shock when she locked eyes with him the first time. In truth, she hadn't missed Jon while she was away from Winterfell and she hadn't even anticipated seeing him at all when she entered the large familiar gates. But my, how he'd changed since she'd last taken notice of him - how long had that been anyway? Had his shoulders always been so broad? Had his frame always been hard yet lean? Had his thighs always looked so muscular in his breeches? Was it the new addition of a beard that changed him so?

She knew his eyes had never looked at her like THAT before. Jon had always had kind eyes - kinder even than her father's. But THAT LOOK - that was entirely new.

Then there was his hair - had it always looked so touchable? Sansa wanted to spear her fingers through his curls. On the day after her arrival Jon had tied his unruly mane into a knot at the back of his head - funny how that did something to her gut.

Sansa took in Theon while he boasted about his hunting skills one morning. He was talking mainly to Bonny - she was delighted. Sansa noticed that he had grown taller, slightly broader and had grown some manly stubble during her absence. So why did his slightly altered appearance not affect her as Jon's had?

Sansa had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation and that's when she prayed to The Maiden to deliver her from these strange feelings towards her half brother.

******

They were using her Mother's solar one afternoon - her, Bonny and Jenny as they embroidered and talked. She loved her new friends - she had no one like them at Winterfell - especially Jenny. The blonde spoke her mind and had more experience with men being almost two years older - she was still a maid of course, but she wasn't about to waste time wondering about the pleasures of life - she wanted to live them. Somehow Jenny managed to do all this while still being a proper Lady in Sansa's mind.

Petite brunette Bonny was a little more reserved but every now and again would let slip the most scandalous comments. Sansa was sure that she must seem positively prudish in comparison to the two, but if they thought so, they never let on. Either way, Sansa had never felt so sore from laughter than when she was in their presence, prompting her to write to her father, pleading with him for them to accompany her back home and stay a while.

"What's your brother's favourite colour"? Jenny asked Sansa as they sat and stitched. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"What?!... I just thought I'd embellish a little handkerchief - by means of thanks for the hospitality of Winterfell" Jenny countered, her smile betraying her innocence.

"Oh yes?... And should my father, mother, sister and younger brothers also expect handmade gifts?.....perhaps you'd stitch something pretty for Maester Luwin or Hodor too"? Sansa mocked with raised brows. Bonny snickered and Jenny openly giggled as her thinly veiled plan had been found out.

"Grey I think... Stark Grey" Sansa huffed as she returned her attentions to her own work.

"How terribly boring!.... I'll use this sky blue - like his eyes" Jenny concluded as she pulled a spool of cotton thread from the basket by her feet. Sansa shot a look at Bonny who wore a wide smile.

"How about you start on a Kraken for your Ironborn man Bonny? He'd like that don't you think"? Jenny teased as she tried to thread her needle.

"Very funny" the brunette chided "however, I couldn't even if I wanted to - I've not got the creative flair you and Sansa have.... It'd end up looking like a shrimp if I attempted it". The room erupted with giggles.

"And what a mighty fearsome shrimp he'd make" Jenny chuckled, her shoulders shaking and her hand clasped over her mouth.

It took a little while for the laughter in the room to die down and yet again Jenny was the one to lead the conversation once it had.

"So Robb will be gifted my handkerchief - which will be beautiful by the way - Theon will receive Bonny's formidable shrimp" she paused and grinned at the brunette "so Sansa... That leaves you with your dark handsome brother - what would you make for him to put a smile on those full pouty lips of his"?

Sansa flushed from ear to ear "I... Um... I'm already working on something for Bran.... It's his nameday soon and I'm making a new tunic...." Her words tumbled from her mouth "I don't think I have time to make anything else". She added in a small voice, keeping her gaze lowered towards her work.

Jenny grinned "I don't think he's going anywhere Sansa - there's no time constraints".

She didn't respond. Had she ever stitched him something before? Or helped to mend his clothes with her Mother? No. Mother wouldn't have allowed that. Sansa began to ponder who actually did mend Jon's clothes - perhaps she'll offer - it's a sisterly thing to do and Sansa was quick and skilful with a needle.

Noises from the yard below began to drift up and through the open window, pulling Sansa from her thoughts. She glanced out of the glass pane at the scene below and her breath audibly caught in her throat at the sight.

"What is it"? Bonny asked with concern on her face. Sansa couldn't reply, her face still turned, staring out of he window into the yard.

Sansa was the only one of the three to be seated in a position that meant she could see the view without alighting her chair - and she was frozen, not sure how to respond or even if anyone had spoken to her at all.

Bonny placed her needlework in her basket and got up to look for herself, clearly concerned at what her friend might be witnessing. "Oh my"! Came the brunettes reaction, her hands gently covering her mouth as she now stood before the window staring.

"Bonny"? Jenny called as she wasted no time in joining her friend to see what the commotion was all about.

Jenny's face quickly wore a wicked grin "oh we HAVE to go down there girls" she said in a scandalous tone.

"We don't" Sansa replied reflexively.

"Are you jesting?.... They're sparring with bared torsos - OF COURSE WE HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE"! Jenny said, turning to Sansa and gesturing out of the window before swiftly turning back to continue her staring.

"It's just because it's a hot afternoon.... They don't want a group of girls gawking at them Jenny". Sansa said into her stitches.

"Well if they didn't want to be gawped at then they shouldn't display themselves so".

Sansa didn't respond. She tried concentrating on her stitches but kept making mistakes as the sounds of male cries, grunts and laughter mixed with the clank of their blunted swords. Her two friends remained standing at the window admiring the view.

After a while of Sansa sitting by herself, being the only one diligently trying to ignore the spectacle outside, she finally relented. "Oh fine! But don't you go making Robb uncomfortable with your blatant wandering eyes Jenny" she said as she all but threw Bran's tunic into her basket.

Jenny turned on her heel and clapped in a quick gleeful girlish way. "I wouldn't dream of it Sansa" she said, feigning outrage before plastering her face with a knowing smile. Bonny all but bounced with anticipation next to her.

Sansa tried to ignore the fact that she felt just as delighted at the thought of a better look.

 _A better look at what Sansa? Jon_?

Sansa's stomach fluttered and she tried to tell herself that they were only going because Jenny was so insistent.

*******

That night she tossed and turned as the fire crackled in the hearth. Images of Jon's muscled shoulders, strong arms, defined chest and that small curious trail of dark hair descending from his navel flooded her mind. And the way he moved - Gods it was like a dance!

Sansa had touched herself before - and normally when she had trouble sleeping but whenever she had done so, she'd not been aware of thinking of anything in particular while in the act. She normally just relaxed and focused on the pleasant building warmth between her legs. This time was different. She couldn't stop thinking about one person in particular - and it only served to make the act even more pleasant, even more urgent than any previous time.

She stopped praying to The Maiden that night - her prayers were obviously not being answered.

*******

Bran's nameday celebrations were full of everything the boy loved. His family, friends, food and games.

Somehow, Sansa agreed to play one of Bran's favourite games 'Possession'. She listened as Robb explained the rules to Bonny and Jenny.

"We'll divide into two teams - girls verses boys normally works well" he smiled at Jenny before continuing "each member of the team holds matching coloured ribbons.... Here Ayra - take two to even up the numbers.....so we've got yellow ribbons for the girls and blue for the boys" Robb said whilst doling out the satin strips. "The aim is for your team to try to 'possess' as many of the opposite teams ribbons as possible..... So you can hide from the opposing team if you wish to keep your ribbon safe, but that'll mean you'll not get to snatch one for your team either.... Does that make sense"? Again, Robb only seemed to be talking to Jenny. Jenny nodded and smiled up at him demurely. Sansa thought she played the part well but knew that her friend would let Robb catch her in a chase. Sansa glanced sideways at Jon who was fiddling with his blue ribbon in his large calloused hands.

Maester Luwin was given the privilege of being umpire and would signal the initial beginning of the game (to give those who wanted to hide enough time to find a suitable spot), the start of the game proper and the end where the ribbons would be counted.

Sansa hastily made her towards the barn - she knew she couldn't outrun any of the boys and so remembered the hay bale laden cart that was housed inside - good item to hide behind she thought.

She distantly heard Maester Luwin call "time to give chase" signalling the game's beginning. She waited to see if she'd be found. She heard shrieking and the unmistakable laughter of her blonde friend.

It took a few minutes but she began hearing footsteps on the straw. Sansa wasn't sure what made her pop her head up above the cart instead of trying to stay hidden but she was met with a similar look to the one that greeted her on her first day back at Winterfell.

"Lady Sansa"? Jon looked a little shocked and like he was evaluating the situation. It wasn't really proper for a bastard to openly chase a high born Lady but this was a child's game - surely that was allowed? Sansa decided to ease his worry at offending her by egging him on slightly.

"Oh no you don't Jon Snow - not my ribbon" she grinned as she walked around the cart, keeping her eyes on his movements.

Jon seemed to relax, realising that she was game for a chase. His demeanour changed slightly though - it took on a competitive edge as he began stalking her like an animal about to attack its prey.

Sansa clutched her ribbon and giggled, still moving round the cart. Jon lunged causing her to squeal and run further into the barn - a stupid move - there were no large objects to put between them and Jon was now between her and the exit.

Jon stalked forwards and Sansa wondered if this is how rabbits felt when they finally realised they were about to be devoured by a wolf. Her pulse quickened as he got closer. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She couldn't help but giggle again as she held her ribbon behind her.

Jon lunged once more, trying to reach behind her to grab her yellow prize. Sansa suddenly decided to use his temporary moment of imbalance and went for his ribbon at the same time, knocking both of them to the straw lined floor. Sansa scrambled to get get purchase on Jon who was beneath her. She hadn't realised she was straddling him as she fought in vein to prize open his strong hand, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Jon let out a growl that caught Sansa off guard before he swiftly flipped them over, Sansa now being beneath him. She carried on frantically trying to snatch his blue ribbon and all of a sudden he stilled her by grabbing both of her wrists and pushing them back over her head into the straw.

Sansa wasn't sure how long they had been there, panting, staring at each other, Jon on top of her with his strong hands still holding her down but it was long enough to recognise her own longing mirrored in his face. They watched each other for what seemed like ages, his face inches from hers, eyes darting from mouth back to eyes again and heaving chests helping to expel hot breaths.

Sansa then realised that her legs were positioned at either side of his, opening her up to him in a rather unladylike fashion. What shocked her more was that this realisation pleased her.

The air was heavy with energy as she used one leg to start rubbing up and down against his calf very slowly. She wasn't sure what she was trying to encourage him to do but she knew she didn't want him to let her get up. He could have her stupid ribbon if he so wished as long as he kept that delicious pressure of where he pressed into the cradle of her hips. Sansa decided to try and increase that pressure by bringing her legs up and around his waist and pulling him down. Jon gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. His eyes never left hers except to drift to her mouth.

Jon licked his lips and began to lower the upper half of his body, now intently staring at Sansa's mouth.

"Jon?!... Sansa?!....the games over we need to count ribbons" Little Rickon called from outside the barn door. Jon sprang up and off of her so suddenly that Sansa felt like he took her breath with him.

"C...coming"! He shouted back shakily as Sansa got to her feet and hastily smoothed her skirts.

"Urr..... Here" he said as he held out his blue ribbon for her and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.

Sansa took it instinctively and began to leave the barn before turning back to him and tiptoeing to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Jon" she smiled before leaving the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your lovely comments guys! It means so much to know people are enjoying my little stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short chapter to keep this story going... Hope you like it!!
> 
> Oh and I've made up the member of House Umber as I know little about the actual GRRM Umber characters.

~~~~

"What happened to you"? Robb called when he found Jon in the stable where he had been brushing over the same part of his horses' hind quarters for what must have been nearly an hour.

"I.... Err.... I was called away to help with chores". Jon lied. What he had actually been doing was avoiding everyone directly after that first game of 'Possession'. "Besides..." He began again "the team numbers were even if I bow out - it's not fair for Arya to have to guard two ribbons".

_Pathetic excuses._

"Well you missed two further... Exciting rounds of the game" Robb responded as he came to face Jon with the horse between them.

"Oh"? Jon wanted to move on from this subject but he'll entertain his brother for a while longer - he clearly had something he wanted to say.

"Well Jenny relinquished me of my ribbon... Twice".

Jon looked at his brother for the first time then - there's no way the blonde would have caught his brother in a chase. Robb's wide grin was accompanied by a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"I caught her of course...in the barn" Robb supplied. Jon felt heat rise from his neck up.

"Of course" Jon parroted, his eyes drawn back to his hands working over his horse.

"Told her she could take my ribbon.... At a price.... If you know what I mean"? Robb bounced on the balls of his feet.

"...aye...I do.....good kisser then"? Jon asked. He knew Robb would have had a kiss and possibly a fumble in that straw. The same straw that he pressed Sansa's body down into... Where she'd wrapped her legs around him like it was the most natural thing in the world... Where he'd almost..."

"Put it this way.... I'll be asking for quite a few dances with her tonight at Bran's feast" Robb beamed, pulling Jon from his thoughts. He nodded in response.

What with there being a number of visiting Lords and Ladies at the castle, Jon would not be welcomed at the feast. No matter - on the odd occasion he did attend the smaller gatherings, he mainly kept to himself, never participating and only watching from the sidelines - too afraid to gain any attention should he become any more of an embarrassment to the House Stark.

Jon tried to avoid anyone and everyone for the rest of the day - should they somehow read his filthy guilt-ridden thoughts.

_Your sister. YOUR SISTER! You almost...but.... It seemed like she'd wanted you to... To what Jon? Kiss her?.... No... She wouldn't.... I must have imagined it....Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with me? Ugh! The feel of her legs wrapped around me Gods - if I don't think about that tonight it'll be a miracle!_

Deciding that thinking these depraved thoughts was one thing, but having the opportunity to act upon them was something completely different, Jon decided to avoid Lady Sansa at all costs from now on. They'd managed to both live at the castle and not notice each other before after all.

*******

Jon was quite accustomed with eating with the stable hands in the tack room, even though he still felt that he perhaps didn't belong there either. The lads were pleasant enough but Jon always caught the slight feeling that they weren't terribly happy with sharing their free time with their Lord's son - bastard or not.

This night however, their tongues were loosened by the extra ale they were afforded from his father.

"Lots of pretty sights entering that hall there" the one Jon knew as Scally said, tipping his tankard towards the entrance to the hall. Jon and the three other stable hands turned to look at the highborns milling about the large doors - coming and going, stoping and chatting. There did seem to be quite a few finely dressed ladies stood around, whispering and giggling at one another. Jon turned back to his nearly finished meal while the others still craned their necks to get a better view.

"That dark haired Lady who arrived yesterday was pretty but looked miserable as sin! Nearly offered my services to cheer 'er up I did - if you know what I mean" the lad sat to Jon's right, Russell quipped. Everyone knew what Russell meant. The other stable hands sniggered.

"Not one of those snooty creatures could compare to that redhead beauty though" said the lad sat directly opposite Jon. Jon stopped chewing and looked up at him. He was new to Winterfell and Jon was yet to learn his name. He willed the unknown lad to look up from his plate and catch his warning glance - a silent caution. The other stable hands were staring at Jon. "She looks all fine in her pretty dresses but there's a look in her eye..." The lad continued "that look that tells you she wouldn't be all prim and proper and quiet in the - OW"! Someone had evidently shut the lad up with a quick kick under the table. "What was tha..." The newcomer started before catching the heat in Jon's eyes. "S..sorry" he said, rubbing his shin "she your girl or something"?

Jon rose from his seat and left the tack room, leaving it to the other hands to explain to the new lad why his words might cause such a reaction in Jon.

He made his way towards the Godswood, thinking that it may not be the best idea to retire for the night just yet, as he was sure his mind would be plagued by the events of the day. Before he could even get halfway across the courtyard he saw a flash of red hair move quickly from the Great Hall gates, past the groups of people standing and chatting and swiftly disappear into the darkness towards the Godswood. Sansa.

Jon stood still for a few seconds, remembering his promise to himself to stay away from her but something about the urgency in her fast strides screamed that all was not well.

He found her beneath the Heart Tree, sat on a boulder, hugging her knees, her head tucked in and her shoulders shaking as sobs and whimpers escaped her.

"Sansa"? Jon called quietly "is all well"?

Sansa jerked out of position and stood abruptly. She didn't answer him. She didn't need to - he could tell that all was not well by the way her chest rose and fell rapidly, how her hands shook and her eyes were rimmed red above her wet cheeks.

"I'm..... I'm fine Jon" she finally said, wiping her tears away with her palms daintily and avoiding eye contact.

Jon wasn't sure how to respond. She clearly wasn't fine but was reluctant to divulge anything to him. Perhaps he was the cause of it? He felt an unease creep into his stomach as he thought about their game in the barn.

As if sensing Jon's worries, Sansa continued despite herself.

"I.... I was just trying to be polite... So I danced with him every time he asked... And.... And laughed at his jokes..." She said shakily.

Her small revelations got Jon's attention now "who Sansa? Who did you dance with"?

"Um..... Gregory....Gregory Umber.... Mother said he's a possible marriage match for me and I should be nice to him". Sansa mumbled as she clutched her skirts by her sides.

"He's upset you Sansa.... Did he hurt you"? Jon asked gently, taking a few steps towards her.

She shook her head "no...no - not really".

"Not really"? Jon repeated, hoping she would continue, his blood began to fizz with the beginning of a fit of rage as he began imagining all kinds of unsavoury scenarios. He continued moving towards Sansa using light steps.

"Well.... He pushed me into the wall a little roughly.... But he just scared me mainly" Sansa moved her eyes to meet Jon's, now becoming aware of how close he was getting and the look of anger creeping across his features.

"How? How did he frighten you Sansa"? Jon asked, his voice croaking.

Sansa returned her gaze to the floor nervously. "It...it was my fault...I was just trying to be nice but.... I shouldn't have let him take me out to the hallway".

Jon was close enough now to take her hands in his - so that's what he did - a gesture that felt entirely intimate and forbidden. A bastard should not touch a Lady in such a manner. "What did he do to you Sansa"? He rasped, his grey eyes intent on her blue ones, which were flitting about the Godswood, trying not to look a Jon.

"Don't do anything Jon" she pleaded.

"Sansa.... If he's done something.... Untoward to you then he needs to be taught some manners and - "

"No Jon! You can't just barge in there! Please!..... Promise me.... Promise me you'll not do anything or....or tell Robb or father.... Please"! Her pleading eyes bored into Jon's and he knew he couldn't deny her anything, even with the threat of his blood boiling over at the thought of anyone hurting her.

Jon nodded before speaking "but will you tell me what happened"? Sansa stayed silent.

"Sansa... I'm imaging all sorts of foul things befalling you... Please just tell me". It was Jon's time to plead. Sansa took a deep shaky breath.

"He.... He pushed me into the wall... And... And kissed me - it was horrible Jon... His mouth was sloppy and his hands were everywhere..... I tried to push him away but he got angry and tried to hike up my skirts and - "

"Did he..."? Jon asked through gritted teeth, his hands squeezed hers perhaps a little tighter than he should have.

"No... No... He didn't touch me... A serving maid dropped something nearby and spooked him into backing away... I just ran". Sansa was shaking now with her retelling of the event.

"He needs to be taught a lesson" Jon said angrily.

Sansa just shook her head as her tears came once more, she tore her hands away from his and used them to cover her face as she sobbed. Jon moved instinctively to embrace her, tucking her head under his chin, encircling her in his arms and holding her tight. Sansa leant into him and accepted his comfort.

After a while of trembling in his arms, Sansa began to still, her breathing becoming regular, her sobs disappearing and her tears appearing to stop. She lifted her head to look him in the face. She was still in his embrace, her hands clutching his shoulders.

Sansa's lips crashed into Jon's before he had a chance to break his hold on her and let her step away - now instead of doing that, he was pulling her tighter to him and matching the pleasant push and pull of her mouth. Sansa opened her lips to deepen the kiss and moaned in the back of her throat when Jon's tongue slipped against hers. She gripped his shoulders tighter. Jon's hands went to her hips as his lips went to her jaw and behind her ear, peppering her skin with sweet kisses and nips of his teeth.

"Mmm Jon" she sighed breathily as she tilted her head back giving him more access. Jon groaned at how she whispered his name.

"We shouldn't" he breathed into her throat. His actions not halting despite his words. His statement seemed to have punctured Sansa's cloud of lust however, as she gasped and pushed him away, stepping out of his embrace and backing away quickly.

"I'm sorry I..." She started, one hand over her mouth, she didn't finish her thoughts before turning and fleeing the Godswood. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tried to make excuses.

Sansa walked briskly towards her destination, for if she dawdled she'd surely turn back and abandon her current intentions.

The castle was deep in sleep as she wandered from her chambers in the family wing, past the guest chambers and towards the staff chambers.

She now wished she'd put her furs on over her robe and nightrail as she scurried towards her destination with her written note in hand. It had taken her a couple of attempts at finding the words she wanted to say but you wouldn't have known it, considering the brevity of the note....

  
_Please forgive me. I had partaken too much with the wine at the feast. Thank you for comforting me whilst I was upset._

  
It didn't really say everything that she felt that needed to be spoken, but committing everything to parchment felt too risky. Sansa wasn't even really sure what had occurred between herself and Jon.

She'd kissed him - she knew that for sure, and her feelings on that fact fluctuated between guilt and excitement. Guilt that she knew that half brother or not - they shared blood. It was not right. It was a sin what she felt for Jon Snow.

And excitement - _oh Gods_ the excitement! Was it because she knew it to be a sin? Was it because she'd never felt like this before towards anyone - Sansa had known men to be handsome before but they'd never stirred this reaction in her head, in her gut and at her cunny. Or was it because she knew Jon returned her kiss.

Suspecting that Jon felt something too - that he was experiencing possibly similar feelings of turmoil and lust only made the whole situation more difficult....and more exhilarating.

Sansa reached her destination, Jon's chambers. She drew in a deep breath and hesitated a while before bending to slip her note under his door. Standing up straight she took a long exhale before pivoting to make her way back to her chambers.

Before she could take one step however, the door opened "Sansa"? Jon whispered as he caught sight of her. He had the note in his hand.

_Oh Gods! I thought he'd be asleep!_

"Jon!.....oh...sorry....I didn't think you'd be awake". She whispered back, glancing up and down the hallway.

Jon frowned and looked down at her note, reading it for the first time. His gaze then came back to Sansa's eyes but not before travelling up her body, taking in the fact that she was in her nightrail and robe. He poked his head out into the hallway and looked back and forth as Sansa had just done before whispering "do you want to come in"?

Sansa should have declined. She should have mentioned what hour it was, that she was tired and needed to retire to her own chambers. But her body had other ideas as it moved to enter Jon's room.

As she took in her surroundings, Sansa realised that she must not have stepped foot in Jon's chambers since she was about six or seven years old. It was much much smaller and plainer than hers and her other siblings rooms. Sansa suddenly felt tremendous guilt over Jon's situation and in particular the way she had avoided him as soon as she was old enough to realise the difference that marked him out in their family.

Jon was scurrying around her, picking up various items of clothing and shoving them in the hamper, muttering apologies for the state of his room. It was then that Sansa realised that he was in sleeping breeches and a nightshirt - a nightshirt that was very loosely tied, affording her a glimpse at his muscled chest. Sansa wanted to touch him but she forced herself to stay still until he'd finished his frenzied attempt at tidying his chambers.

Jon suddenly stilled, stood facing her. Neither of them spoke. Sansa wasn't sure what to say - her note had said it all hadn't it? She was suddenly regretting entering his room. Jon's eyes constantly flickered to her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want me to punch Umber's irritating face in"? Jon finally said, breaking the tension with a small hopeful smile.

Sansa let out a shaky laugh as she shook her head. "No.... Thank you Jon.....I'll just try to avoid him from now on" Sansa replied, smiling down at the floor and fidgeting with her robe.

"You can't avoid every man who'd want to....to touch you Sansa" Jon gulped quietly. Sansa pondered his words before he spoke again, taking a step towards her. "Perhaps I could teach you to defend yourself? To fend off unwanted attention"? He held out a hand in an offering motion.

"I couldn't-" Sansa started.

"You could Sansa" Jon interrupted. "I could show you how to use a man's weight against him to throw him off balance.... Where to kick and hit so that it affects him most.... You can't rely on servants interrupting all the time".

"You think this will happen again"? She asked.

"I hope not...but....you are very beautiful Sansa....men are...weak...when faced with temptation". Jon shuffled a little uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...I'm....'tempting'"? Sansa asked, genuinely curious. Jon's face reddened.

"......yes...." He responded in a quiet scratchy voice, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Alright" Sansa said after a while "if you could teach me, I would be grateful Jon". He nodded in response.

"I....I should go" Sansa whispered before she took a step towards him. Sansa gripped his upper arm and intended to lean in to give him a chaste peck on the cheek in gratitude and to bid him good night - but as she did, she felt his strong muscled arm under her grasp, she smelt his scent of leather and musk as she leant in.

After her peck, she should have retreated. She should have left his room - she didn't.

Sansa felt the energy humming in Jon's body as she was paused, leant into him after her soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's a lie" she whispered into his skin, her hand grasping his bicep tighter. Jon turned his head to look at her, imploring her to elaborate but obviously being distracted by the close proximity of her lips.

"The note" Sansa supplied. "It's a lie.....I.....I don't think it was the wine". Sansa's body had never felt so hot in her life - like heat was coming off of her in waves as realisation dawned on Jon's face.

Sansa froze as she saw Jon move his face towards her ever so slightly to then pause. His eyes going between her own and his obvious intended destination of her mouth. She felt his silent request for permission as both their chests rose and fell with each breath.

The anticipation became too much for Sansa. She closed the gap between them and crushed her lips onto his and melded their bodies together, her hands going to the loose opening of his night shirt so that she could trail her fingers over his chest. Jon groaned in response, his hands found her waist as he swiped a tentative tongue across her bottom lip, begging entry to her mouth. Sansa gave it gladly as they moaned in unison.

Jon's mouth found her neck as it had in the Godswood, sending a delicious sensation all the way down to her fingertips and toes.

"Oh Gods"! Sansa sighed, delighted by his gentle nibbles and the way he held her ever so tight.

"We shouldn't" Jon whispered - an echo from earlier that night. Sansa didn't respond this time, she said nothing. Jon carried on exploring her throat with his lips, tongue and teeth. "This is wrong" he rasped, although his actions were a stark contradiction to his words.

"I know" Sansa breathed as she speared her fingers through Jon's soft inky curls, holding him to her. "But I don't care".

With those last words she felt a weight drift from her shoulders as Jon groaned in response and started to move his hands down and round to her behind. He stopped before his hands reached the curve of her buttocks - still hesitant to push for what he wanted.

Sansa pulled back from him only enough to snake her hand between them to begin to untie her robe. Jon broke their embrace and held her an arms length apart, gripping her shoulders. "You'll regret this.... Anything we do... You'll regret" he said hoarsely, boring his eyes into hers.

"Let me decide that Jon" Sansa responded defiantly as she slipped from his grasp and her robe slid down her arms and puddled at her feet. Jon stood up straight and took her in with greedy eyes.

Sansa was suddenly pleased that she had donned one of her nicer nightrails. It was silk, rather than her plainer cotton ones with thin straps and scooping neckline.

It didn't take long for Jon to bridge the gap between them and claim her lips quite forcefully like a man starved. He allowed his hands to wander this time, feeling the slippery silk against her skin. Sansa spurred on his exploring touches with encouraging moans at the back of her throat. Jon cupped her behind and growled from deep within his chest as his grip intensified on her soft flesh, pulling her lower half tightly against his.

Sansa felt Jon's hardened manhood against her and was surprised that it did not frighten her - it excited her. She shifted them both slightly towards the bed. Jon took the hint and started walking her towards his small single bunk - his sheets and furs still ruffled from where he'd tried and failed to get some sleep.

They parted lips while Sansa laid her head on his pillow. Jon paused to look down at her on his bed with so much heat in his stare that she felt as if her whole body was aflame from desire and anticipation. Sansa reached under her shift to begin to remove her smallclothes before Jon halted her by taking hold of her wrist and shaking his head.

"No Sansa.... We can't do that.... I won't do that". He rasped.

"You don't want me"? She asked, suddenly feeling abashed.

"Of course I do Sansa!....but we can't...You know that...you...you have to stay pure....for your husband........I cannot take that away from you".

Sansa knew his words were true but that didn't stop her wanting him. "Just kiss me then Jon...." She reached out her hand to him, imploring him to join her on his bed. He began to descend.

Sansa bunched her shift up to her hips. Jon licked his lips but gave her a look of warning. "It's restricting" Sansa explained "I'll keep my smallclothes on" she reassured Jon after the warning on his face hadn't faded. Jon nodded and positioned himself on top of her.

Sansa was reminded of the pleasant feeling she experience at the barn - to feel his weight in the cradle of her hips. Only this time there were no thick skirts or woollen breeches to act as barriers between them - only thin satin smallclothes and light sleeping garb. Sansa felt him swollen against her wet cunny and let out a little yelp of pleasure before cupping his face with both hands and bringing him down to her.

She wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to palm her thighs. He broke away from her lips to whisper into her ear "Gods Sansa you are so beautiful...soft and smooth...I've not been able think of anything but you and how you would feel beneath me".

His words spurred her on to begin rocking her hips, rubbing herself against Jon's cock. He was unable to hold back his grunt as he responded by grinding his own hips.

"Oh Jon! That feels good"! Sansa breathed into his shoulder as she felt her smallclothes becoming thoroughly drenched with her own arousal. Jon grunted once more in response.

Sansa had never paid much attention to her breasts before but now that Jon was cupping and kneading them expertly in his hands she delighted and marvelled at the pleasure they gave her. Jon travelled from her neck, down to her teats - taking her hardened nipple in his mouth over her shift. Sansa whimpered and arched her back.

Jon responded by latching onto her other teat, leaving a damp patch on her shift. His hips began to pick up a frantic pace as they rubbed against each other, moaning and panting. His small bed creaking from their combined rhythm.

"Oh....oooh....Jon"! Was all Sansa could get out before she felt her whole body pulse with extreme bliss, quickly followed by Jon's loud grunts as his hips stuttered and he spilled in his breeches.

*******

All Sansa could think as she slipped into a peaceful sleep back in her own chambers was how wrong Jon was - she had not regretted what they had done. She knew perhaps that she should, but she could not bring herself to taint what he had made her feel. She wanted him to make her feel that way again.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long loooooong wait and even more sorry that this is a short chapter - hope you enjoy it none-the-less.....
> 
> CAUTION - SMUT AHEAD!

"You're not really trying Sansa" Jon half chided, half chuckled.

"Perhaps you're not as skilled a teacher as you thought Jon" Sansa purred into his ear as he pinned her against the wall behind the old disused barn, a short ride from the castle. Her breath tickled his skin and he felt himself start to grow hard against her thigh.

"Oh is that so"? He said before pushing away from her.

Sansa huffed at his loss and pouted a little which in turn pulled a small smile from Jon.

"You're meant to be fending me off like I just showed you" Jon said, a nervous hand scratching at the back of his head as he looked this way and that, still not quite confident that they were far away enough from the castle not to be seen.

"Maybe I don't want to fend you off" Sansa said mischievously, biting her lower lip and twirling a tendril of bright copper hair.

_Gods! What was she doing to him? This is insane!_

"Sansa" Jon said in an almost warning growl "we can't..." he started but found he needed to tear his eyes away from her and stared intently at the grass at her feet to be able to finish his words "we can't carry on like this" he gulped.

There was a pause before she spoke "you teaching me to defend myself you mean"?

"No" Jon's shoulders slumped "you know what I speak of Sansa... we can't carry on...whatever this is between us...it's wrong".

"It doesn't feel wrong" she whispered sadly although he still could not look at her.

"But you know it is" he huffed out, adding to her words.

Jon looked up to her then and wished he could take his words back - no, more than that - he wished that he could wring the truth from them, drop by drop, and dispose of it upon a dung heap. He wished more than anything that he could be someone else for her - someone worthy, someone acceptable. Anyone but her bastard half brother who wishes to kiss her, paw at her and bury his cock in her cunt.

"Please Jon" Sansa whimpers and then he sees them - the shining tears and trembling lip.

Powerless against her, he scoops her up in his arms and presses her to the barn once more - as if the pressure and his warmth would stop the flow of tears or the soft crying she was now doing into his chest as she balled his cloak in her fists.

"Shhh....shhhh sweet girl" Jon murmurs into her hair, stroking the silky strands hoping to brush away her pain and his with the action.

"It's not fair" she sniffles into his chest before looking up at Jon with red, glittering eyes "why do I want you so much"?

 _I've never really been wanted by anyone before_ \- is all he can think when his lips meet hers hungrily causing Sansa to groan and wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts to his chest. _She tastes of salty tears._

Jon knows he should have pulled away from her when she hitched one of her long legs over his hip, or when she bit his bottom lip causing him to groan and push his arousal against her centre....he definitely should have ended it when she whimpered and asked him to touch her.

"Please Jon" Sansa whispers in his ear before dragging her teeth over his lobe.

"I can't Sansa... we shouldn't even be doing this" Jon said through gritted teeth and a pained expression, although his hips surged against Sansa on his last word once more.

"Don't you want to touch me"? She asks, her sky blue eyes flitting between his brown ones with concern, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Jon closed his eyes, presses his forehead to hers and huffs out a long exhale. "Of course I do Sansa....but I shouldn't" he gulps "you and all the Gods know that I shouldn't".

"Jon" Sansa whimpers as a lonely tear rolls down her cheek - and that was his undoing. 

Jon's hands frantically pulled at and lifted her skirts as his mouth claimed all that it could reach - lips, jaw, throat and chest.

His fingers danced up her thigh and brushed over Sansa's mound making her hips jut forward to press into Jon's touch.

"Tell me you want me again" he all but begs.

"I want you Jon...so much" Sansa confesses with sure words before Jon pushes aside her silk smallclothes and explores her cunny.

"Gods Sansa"! He breathes hot in her ear and she answers him with a moan.

For all of his misgivings, Jon thanks the Gods that he is a quick learner when he deciphers the quickening of her breath and the shudders of her spine as his fingers glide over a curious little nub hidden at the top of her cunny.

"There"? He asks as he latched his mouth onto her pulse at her neck.

Sansa nods and gulps by way of an answer - her eyes staying closed as she concentrates on Jon's touch. "A little more pressure" she encourages.

Sansa begins to pant and circle her hips as Jon's hand works between her legs. The little gasps and moans she makes in his ear causing all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, his skin to tingle and his cock to harden. He tries to ignore the latter - thinking that perhaps if he is not sated, if he takes no pleasure from their acts then maybe he is not so wicked. Except he is taking pleasure from this, from her, from the warmth and wet of her cunny and the throb of her fast pulse under his tongue.

"Push your fingers inside me Jon" Sansa said, her eyes still closed. Jon's breath hitched at her words.

 _Gods_!

He found her entrance, her cunny now as slippery as silk, it wasn't difficult to enter her with one, and then two fingers. She was so hot and not for the first time, Jon wondered what Sansa would feel like around his cock.

"Mmmmm....ooh...Jon yes" Sansa moaned as his fingers pumped in and out. His nose lightly skimmed her temple, his breath tickling her cheek and neck in puffs. Jon watched Sansa bite at her bottom lip and decided that he wanted to do that - he pressed a couple of kisses over her mouth, coaxing her to release it, he then promptly drew her rosy wet lip gently between his own teeth.

Sansa's hands repeatedly fisted and released the furs on Jon's cloak, tugging him closer - if that was even possible.

Jon crooked his fingers within her which brought about a gasp from Sansa, causing Jon to release her lip.

"Oh yes!...Like that!...Gods Jon I'm...I'm...unnngh"

To say that Jon was surprised that he'd felt Sansa pulse and grip his fingers as he worked her through her peak would be a bit of an understatement... a delightful understatement that almost had Jon spilling in his breeches without so much as a caress of contact.

Sansa sagged slightly against the outer wall of the barn, her clothing dishevelled, her hair beautifully messed with a few strands dampened by the dewy sweat at her brow that only served to create a glow about her, like she was some kind of Fae from folklore. Jon didn't doubt that there was some kind of magic about her as he stared at her sated eyes.

"Seven Hells Jon.... have you done that before"? Sansa panted with curiosity.

"No" he answered honestly.

Sansa's brow furrowed as she momentarily stared at his shoulder in contemplation. "Have you.....have you lain with a woman before"?

"....no...I have not.."

Sansa grinned and then leant forwards looking like she were a few seconds away from divulging her innermost secrets "I should be your first" she whispered.

"Sansa.... no"! Jon almost yelled, shaking his head and stepping away from her "I can't....we can't....Seven Hells, I shouldn't have even done... I shouldn't have touched you"! His hands were shaking now, it didn't help that no matter what distance he put between them, he could still smell her on himself.

He felt adamant now - this had to stop - whatever THIS was. Trouble was, he didn't like the determined gleam Sansa had in her eye.

 


End file.
